Electronic systems such as computers and telecommunication systems employing components operating at a low temperature, such as superconductive electronic devices and optical devices, require that cryogenic fluid, (i.e. liquid nitrogen) be distributed to the various parts of the system. Such systems also require that electrical power be distributed throughout the system to each device. Typically, the power is distributed through large copper bus bars. The bus bars are made large and are made of copper to reduce power loss in the distribution system. Nevertheless, prior art power distribution systems introduce substantial power losses and generate an undesirable amount of heat. To further reduce power losses, the power is usually transmitted on the bus bar at some electrical potential (e.g. 48 volts) higher than can be accommodated by the various electronic components. This requires power conversion circuits in the proximity of the electronic devices in order to bring the voltage to the required level. Besides introducing power losses, large copper bus bars and the power conversion circuits add significantly to the cost of large electronic installations.